


That's a Big Oyster

by SirensAreSinging



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oystergate, the video, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: Kara and Lena out on a date and Lena eats an oyster.





	That's a Big Oyster

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of that video. You know exactly which one I'm talking about.

Kara and Lena had been dating for a while. Kara was still getting used to having the gorgeous billionaire to herself. On this night Lena picked an oyster bar that Jess had been raving about. Kara, never a big seafood fan, was skeptical. But Lena promised her if she didn't like it they could go somewhere else.

Kara allowed Lena to order for her. And Lena, fully aware of Kara's Kryptonian appetite, orders so much food that the waiter's eyes bulge a little as he takes the order.

Once he's gone Lena turns to Kara, "Don't look so nervous Darling. It's good to try new things."

"Yeah, but oysters are weird. And that's coming from a person that's visited a planet where people have tentacles on their faces."

Lena laughs and lifts her wine glass. The two women enjoy conversation as they wait for their food to arrive. After about twenty minutes the waiter returns with the first round of food. Kara can't help but make a face at the mollusk.

"How do you even eat these?" Kara questions.

Lena takes her napkin and lays it across her lap and reaches for an oyster, "Like this."

Kara's eyes widen at the size of the oyster that Lena chooses. 

"That's a big oyster."

Lena doesn't respond as she grabs her fork and pries open the shell. She looks up at Kara, making sure she has her full attention. Lena tilts the food up to her mouth. Kara sees her tongue dip out to grab it and she's mesmerized as Lena slurps down the oyster.  
Setting the empty shell down Lena wipes her mouth and smirks at Kara's dropped jaw.

Kara can only stare. Her mind drawn back to the times that Lena has looked up at her like that from between her thighs after giving Kara a particularly strong climax. Heat pools in her belly and she couldn't care less about food. Lena leans back in her seat, smug smirk still in place. In an instant Kara's arm is in the air calling for the check and to-go containers. Lena chuckles and bites her lip, fully satisfied knowing exactly why Kara is in such a rush to leave. The waiter quickly returns with the requested items. 

Kara grabs the check and pays, leaving a nice tip for the waiter and all but drags Lena from the restaurant. If they weren't in the middle of National City so early in the evening Kara would have taken to the sky to get back to Lena's penthouse as soon as possible. She settles for Lena's driver. Once the two are in the back seat she rolls up the partition and captures Lena's lips in a hungry kiss and thinks maybe oysters aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel no shame. That video wrecked me. I needed this out of my system. Come say hi: SirenRadio.tumblr.com


End file.
